


Interruptions

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink, Smut, dd/lg, dom!Tom, fluff too, professor!tom, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Inspired by this gif:https://78.media.tumblr.com/5a60993289e457dc529ccaf76bf6521a/tumblr_p93p4kUrVl1xtc1h3o1_500.gifMy friend and I agreed that "He looks like a college professor who just had a student walk in on him watching porn."Also this is a gift for my bestie <3





	Interruptions

Finally, a moment of peace and quiet. Professor Thomas Hiddleston practically collapsed into his desk chair in his office. He loved his college, his students, and the books he taught. But the introduction to creative writing class he was teaching could be the equivalent of pulling teeth. Some students were very enthusiastic and loved to share, maybe even a little too much, but others (particularly the males) never wanted to do their work, and when they did, the works were usually just about violence or sports.

He leaned back in his chair. But now he had a few moments of quiet before his office hours started. And he knew there was going to be at least one student who showed up... because she always showed up. Jessica. The true ray of sunshine in his day. Jessica was a junior in college she was a veterinary student but was minoring in English. She admitted to him how much she loved to write but had trouble doing it due to lack of inspiration, so at the Majors and Minors meet & greet, he offered to provide some English advising on the side, since she wasn’t able to switch advisors to him. But the more time he spent with her and the talked with her, he was falling for her.

Looks were never important to him, but she was gorgeous. She was only around 5’5” so she barely came to his shoulders. She had long brown hair that flowed in what she called “mermaid hair.” With bright blue eyes and an adorable smile, her bright and funny, sometimes childish, personality made her so attractive to him. Her childish natures such as the coloring books she had, the pink glittery backpack, and the pigtails she sometimes wore her hair in, it all made him feel a bit lighter on hi s toes, almost making him feel younger; which as he approached his 40th birthday, he needed. But she almost always stopped by his office hours just to chat and she would sometimes help other students, despite her denial of being able to write, her words always created beautiful masterpieces in his mind. And her romances were more passionate than he might’ve expected out of a 23-year-old. She was definitely an old soul, and he pined for her.

His cock was getting uncomfortable in his trousers, and he very well couldn’t hold office hours with this problem. He checked his watch, he had about 10 minutes til his hours started. Just long enough for a quick wank. He opened his iPad which wasn’t using the school’s internet. That way he could keep his interactions private… or at least private from the school. He opened up his secret Tumblr account and scrolled until he found her blog “thelittlestkitten” He had found this blog a few year ago, and it sucked him into the kink that was dd/lg and he loved everything about it. He’d always been a dominant but finding out there was a term for this caring dominant nature of his made him feel ecstatic. He’d longed for a little of his own but none of his endeavors had been successful., He scrolled through her blog and found a great story that she had just posted, ironically about a college/student relationship and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his zipper. But at that moment his door opened, and he slammed his iPad face down in his lap as Jessica herself stepped through the door holding two cups from Starbucks

“Oh! I’m sorry professor! I know I’m early for your office hours, but I just had brought you a mug of tea and I heard you in your office... I didn’t interrupt anything important, did I?” Professor Hiddleston shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pressing his iPad against his now throbbing erection, which wasn’t heled by Jessica’s outfit choice. Due to the warmer weather she was wearing a polka dotted romper and her hair was in the pigtails that he sooo longed to wind around his hand while shoving his cock between her lips. He had to reign in these thoughts, but then, something worse happened. He didn’t know why or who in the universe he pissed off, but at that moment, his iPad started making noises that sounded like a spanking. Tom closed his eyes and wished for true that he was truly dead...but nope. He was very much alive and now he had to deal with this situation. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled his iPad off his lap and closed out of the video of a girl with pigtails not unlike Jessica’s was getting her ass beaten within an inch of its life. He stood up and zipped his fly up then walked over to close the door, locking it as well. He sat down at his desk and gestured for Jessica to sit, which she did. Jessica furrowed her brows, she didn’t know what to do or say. She had apparently walked in on her professor watching porn. But then she looked at the iPad and recognized the blog.

“Professor,” she started quietly.

“Jessica, please…don’t apologize. This is not your fault. I’m sorry you caught me like this. Obviously, this is less than ideal but I promise, everything I look at is always adults, consenting adults. But not everyone gets kink so as long as you don’t mention this to anyone ever, I will guarantee you an A for the semester…” he was away to continue but Jessica meekly piped up

            “Professor…that’s my blog.” Sound died. Not even the passing of students in the halls registered to them. Jessica’s blog had been discovered and Tom had discovered it,

            “This….is your blog? Thelittlestkitten?”  Tom questioned. Jessica nodded and replied

            “Yep,” emphasizing the p. Questions hung between them but after a few moments of tense awkward silence, Tom started to laugh. Jessica gave him a questioning look and he explained,

            “Well, if it’s any matter. I love your stories. They’re incredibly detail and your muse seems to have really captured you; I particularly love your college professor sto…” realization dawned on him mid-sentence.

            “Jessica, those stories are about me.” It was a statement, not a question. A dark blush of shame spread across her face.

            “Y... yes. They are professor. And just like you don’t want anyone to tell about your kink…please don’t tell about mine.” Tom looked at her for a moment, then he stood up, came around her side of the desk and leaned in to press his lips firmly against hers. She was shocked at first but was soon reciprocating the kiss. By the time he pulled away, they were both gasping for breath.

            “Wait…wait one minute, darling.” He quickly stood up and grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and scribbled a note saying that office hours were cancelled and to email him with any questions. Then he returned to Jessica, who was looking concerned and aroused all at the same time.

            “Tom…we can’t…do this. Can we? I mean the university must have rules. And I know I’m 23 but like…I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Jessica was about to worry herself into a fit but before she could, Tom wrapped her in a big warm hug and rubbed her back.

            “Shhh…shhhh…little one. It’s alright. Yes, the university has rules but as long as we are careful, nothing will happen. And if something does happen, I will take the fall. Daddy won’t let anything happen to his little princess.” Jess leaned back, and her eyes widened

            “Daddy?” Tom grinned.

            “Well, yes. You are looking for a daddy, right? You already know me very well, and we clearly have a mutual attraction, so I would love to be your daddy, if you’ll have me.” Jessica started to cry as a wide smile broke out across her face.

            “Of course, I’ll have you Tom…I mean daddy!” She hugged him tight as he kissed the side of her head. But he leaned in to whisper

            “Then you should know little one, while daddy will always treasure and cherish his little girl, he will not tolerate the brattiness you seem to exhibit on that blog of yours. There will be punishments as well as the rewards. Do you understand?” He couldn’t see the smirk on her face as she coyly replied “Yes, daddy.” Soon his hands started to wander down her back, until they found her bottom and gave it a solid pinch.

            “Yipe!!!” Jessica shot up straight out of the seat and Tom raised his eyebrows.     

            “That sass will get you many beatings, little lady.”

            “Promises, promises, Daddy.” She stuck her tongue out at him and before she knew what was happening tom had grabbed her pigtails and forced her to bend over the desk. He leaned down to talk to her quietly

            “Your safe word is crayons. And unless I hear that word, nothing will stop me from what I am about to do, you need to learn your place.” He reached up and unzipped her romper, puling it down carefully as to not rip it, leaving her naked before him.”

            “No panties, little doe?”

            “They sometimes show out from under the romper. Easier to go without.” She meekly admitted. Tom grinned.

            “Excellent. You should get accustomed to not wearing them. As you won’t be for a very long time.” Jessica squeaked in excitement as Tom’s hand moved between her legs to spread them apart. He ran his fingers along her labia to find her completely wet.

            “Oh, little princess. Only filthy whores get this wet. Are you a filthy whore?” She nodded but he wrapped his hand around her throat and his voice deepened to a growl.

            “I asked you a question, slut. I expect enough respect for a yes or no answer. Not a flippant nod. I’ll ask again, are you a filthy whore?” Jessica gasped in arousal as she managed to respond

            “Yes, yes daddy I’m a filthy whore.” He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

            “Good girl.” He released her throat and reached his hand down to undo his jeans. He pulled his cock out from his boxers and though Jess couldn’t see it, she knew it had to be massive. And her theory was confirmed as He slowly pushed inside of her. Both of them let out a breath that neither knew they had been holding as he pushed all the way in, bottoming out in her.

            “Are you alright, my princess?”

            “Perfect daddy.” Tom grinned and left little kisses on her spine.

            “Yes, yes you are.” He started thrusting a little, loving the little moans and whimpers Jess made as she knew they had to be quiet. He whispered to her

            “Were we at my home, in my bedroom, you would be bound tightly down, and I would take all my time exploring, kissing, licking every inch of your beautiful body. Now that I’ve had you, Jessica, I will never let you go.” Tom’s thrusts increased, and he reached around to find her clit and rubbed it gently.

            “Yes…yes daddy. I’m yours…please keep going…” Tom rubbed a little harder, wanting her to cum first.

            “That’s it little one. I am your daddy. I will protect you. Guide you. Cherish you. Fulfill all your wants and needs. What do you want right now babygirl?”

            “I want to cum daddy.”

            “Then do so, little one.” His thrusts went harder, and he rubbed her clit more, forcing her into the throes of ecstasy. In a moment of clarity, he realized he wasn’t wearing a rubber and he had no idea if she was on any form of birth control so with his last ounce of willpower he pulled his cock from her and came all over her back. Tom stood there, and Jessica lay on the desk, both of them panting hard. Tom collapsed into a chair and Jessica managed to stand and take the few steps to sit on his lap, where he hugged her tight, rubbing her gently, making sure his aftercare was everything she needed. This time in the silence, Jessica was the one to start laughing.

            “Did that really just happen?” She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

            “Yes lovely, it did. And I hope it happens later tonight. After dinner at my place?” He offered. She gave him the widest grin he had ever seen and kissed him deeply. 


End file.
